


Alien: Rebirth

by YoungMalfunctionArts



Category: Alien: Resurrection (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMalfunctionArts/pseuds/YoungMalfunctionArts
Summary: Ellen Ripley and Ivy Kearney's adventure upon the USS Auriga.





	Alien: Rebirth

Across an endless tapestry of stars, the massive research vessel, the USS Auriga, sits just beyond Pluto's orbit. Inside are silent, empty corridors. At the end of a hall, behind a large locked door, sits two smaller doors, each with two guards standing rigid, fully armed with cold expressions and powerful shock-rifles.

One room belongs to Ellen Ripley. She crouches in the center of the darkened chamber, wide-eyed and catatonic. Her hair is wild. She lifts her hands, studying them before pulling at her tunic. She runs her fingers over the scars on her torso, eyes closed. First, the one running along her breastbone, then the larger, thicker one across her stomach. She glances at her forearm, a number eight tattooed below her elbow.

The other room belongs to Ivy Kearney. Her small form sits crumpled in a far corner, face buried in her knees. Her hair flutters as she breathes softly, sleeping. She jumps as a guard shifts in place. Her small features are dwarfed by her wild red hair. She stretches, joints popping as she crawls across the floor, settling back into sleep behind the door.


End file.
